


Straight out of an RPG

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, F/M, I Tried, Magic, Multi, RPG classes, Stream Team, White Magic, edit tags i mean, gold star, i don't know where its headed but i will edit as needed, mad queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: CREATE NEW GAME?
Save in File 1





	1. Don’t remember last night too well(Journey Start)

**Author's Note:**

> You read the prompts,now here comes...the FULL VERSION
> 
> I want to continue "Yacht Party"but zilch inspiration and all that...but its not dead.I swear
> 
> This is set in the same world as my two one shots "What happened to your sword" and "The End(is where we begin again)",where the stream team and Mica get teleported into a fantasy world as part of a prophecy.This is also set before they joined up as Achievement Hunters,so I am speculating cause I never watched any of Matt and Jeremy's work before AH,and I didn't connect anything with Mica until she joined AH itself soooo,yeah.
> 
> I love the entire Achievement Hunter crew I swear
> 
> Class recap-  
> Jeremy:Warrior(Brawler)  
> Matt: Thief  
> Mica:Cleric(healing/combat)  
> Trevor:Mage(Dark)
> 
> Enjoy

Jeremy swore he fell asleep at home that night,gaming too long with Matt as per usual.He recalled his eyes dropping and Matt saying something he didn’t recall,but that was it.

 

But that wasn’t.

 

Right now there was sun beating down on him and he felt stiff.Suddenly,a shadow fell over him.

 

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a familiar face he had only seen through a computer screen,glasses glinting in the sunlight.

 

“So glad you’re awake,man”he smiled,holding out a hand.Jeremy hesitated a little but gave in and accepted it,allowing the taller man to pull him up, “You okay?”

 

“What the hell is going on?” Jeremy looked around, “Where are we?”

 

“Beats me.Woke up not too long ago myself in some cave down the road”Matt indicated a path winding past a nice looking wooden fence close to them, “Started walking,found you here.By the way,your armor suits you”

 

“What?!”Jeremy looked down and saw he was wearing a light chainmail shirt under a brown tunic,belt with scabbard and pants with armored knee caps, “Where the hell did I get this?”

 

“Don’t know,but it looks way better then mine.I look like an RPG ranger or something”Jeremy took in Matt’s attire,a dark long sleeved tunic  over black pants with a green cloak wrapped around him.A  large belt with several pouches was wrapped around his waist,with what looked like a sheath at his side.

 

Jeremy shook his head,trying to remember his limited RPG knowledge “Actually looks more like a Thief.The utility belt gave it away”

 

“Oh,makes sense.That makes you a Warrior or something,I guess.”

 

“So like the Tank?”

 

“Yeah,makes me S upport then,I guess”Matt looked around, “Doesn’t make sense to talk about this here.Want to keep going?”

 

Jeremy nodded.It seemed best to at least find civilization, “You lead the way?”

 

“You first,oh great warrior”Matt smirked as he handed him a sword out of nowhere, “By the way I think you’re gonna need this”

 

Jeremy hadn’t even known he had had a weapon but accepted it anyway, “I shouldn’t ask,should I?”

 

Matt just smiled in response as they began their journey down the road.


	2. Straight to the Tavern(Building your party part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Matt have arrived in this new world but they need a place to stay.
> 
> First stop,the local Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhhhh,you'll understand my attempt at worldbuilding in a sec ;3

It took them two days down the same path to finally reach a town,and boy was it a sight for sore eyes in need of a place to stay.

 

“I'm so glad we helped that guy back there”Jeremy indicated the bags they now both carried, “We have stuff to help us”

 

“Yeah,but it's kinda weird that we're even here”Matt admitted, “I mean that I’ve come to terms with it but it still doesn't add up.How?Why?”

 

“Calm down,overthinker”Jeremy waved him off as they walked, “We need to focus right now on a place to stay.I want a bed,no matter how awkward the situation,grass can only go so far”

 

Matt just smiled once again as they stopped a man passing them to ask.

 

“A place  to stay for the night?The  _ Rooster’s Teeth _ is a good one” At the name,the boys exchanged glances, but said nothing, “Cheap too.You don't have much”

 

“That sounds great,thank you”Jeremy grinned,looking at Matt, “Come on,let's go”

 

Matt nodded and turned to thank the man as well,but he was gone,as though he was never there.

  
  


The tavern itself was a surprisingly well kept place with nice chandeliers,with a spacious hall full of tables and people all over,drinking and laughing.

 

“It's kinda cool”Matt stated,as they looked around, “But where's the innkeeper?”

 

“Right here!” The two jumped and turned to see a small woman with green hair and red eyes smiling.She was dressed in a tunic and leggings with an apron over it.

 

Looking at their faces,she giggled “Sorry!Couldn’t resist”

 

“You gotta stop that,Juli.You’re lucky we like you!” A bunch of men drinking nearby laughed and the woman,Juli, rolled her eyes.

 

“Sorry again.I’m Juli,acting innkeeper tonight”she smiled and the two smiled back, “I take it you guys want a place for the night?”

 

“Yeah,what's the rates?”’Matt asked.

 

“Depends on how how tired and hungry,but it's a gold a night per person and if you're not going to start a problem,I give you a meal for free.”

 

“That sounds great”He and Jeremy looked at each other,then he looked back at her, “We’ll do it”

 

“Great!”Juli laughed,and then indicated the stairs, “Come with me,let's find you guys a room”

 

That night the two sat in the hall,eating the meal Juli and a friend she had called Ulf had provided. They weren't alone,as other patrons were eating as well.

 

“Hey,can we join you guys?”Matt and Jeremy looked up to see a tiny dark skinned woman with purple tipped hair and a guy with dark hair.Both appeared to be about their age

 

“Sure”Jeremy smiled,the two sitting down,the woman next to him and her companion next to Matt, “Name’s Jeremy,this is Matt”his friend nodded as his mouth was full.

 

“Mica’s my name”She smiled.

 

“Trevor”the man nodded.

 

“Pleasure”

 

Nearby,Juli and Ulf watched them,glancing over the bar every once in a while.

 

“It's them,isn't it?”Juli asked Ulf, “Those four?”

 

“Yep,just as it was said”The man smiled, as someone called for another helping,“Now we just gotta see if they can make it”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Ulf and Juli are RWBY OCs of mine that I love dearly so they deserved to show up :3 
> 
> Also,if anything looks off,please let me know?
> 
> Thanks! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am the world's biggest fantasy nerd,sue me
> 
> So anyhow,thanks for reading! If you have any critiques and/or criticisms,let me know!


End file.
